


Mix Up

by Domina_Stellarum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, malfunctioning enterprise, very silly plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Stellarum/pseuds/Domina_Stellarum
Summary: A uniform malfunction makes Jim’s day go from bad to worse.





	Mix Up

James Kirk groggily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The glowing blue numbers came together to form 2:20am.

Shit! Jim thought bolting up. He was supposed to be on the bridge with the new beta shift in ten minutes, and if he wasn't there to watch them, chances were they would overshoot their destination and warp them into the wrong galaxy. For the 3rd time. Sighing, he reluctantly crawled out of bed and began searching for his clothes.

"Lights, 25 percent." He whispered.

Nothing. 

"Lights, 25 percent.” He tried again, a little louder. 

Still nothing.

"Lights broken." Mumbled a voice from under the covers Jim had just been wrapped up in.

"Really? I thought they were just deaf." Kirk replied sarcastically still searching for his lost clothes.

"Don't you take that tone with me." The mysterious person said, rolling over in bed.

"You liked it last night." Jim responded back.

"It still is night."

"Yeah well…” Jim trailed off, defeated. “Have you seen my shirt?" He asked pulling on his newly found pants.

"Floor." Came the only response. 

"Oh, thank you, Doctor Obvious. I thought it was going to be in the shower! It's bright yellow! I should be able to see it!” Suddenly he felt the distinctive fabric of his command shirt under his fingers.

"Yes!" Jim yelled pulling it roughly over his head.

"Good, now get out of my room."

"You don't want me here? I'm hurt." Jim called, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, whatever you say." The voice called after him.

"Go back to bed Bones...you're no fun when you're tired."

Jim stepped out of the room and began walking, more accurately: running, through the Enterprise's thankfully empty halls, trying to be a quite as possible. Hopefully the only other people he would have to deal with would be the beta shift and lieutenant Uhura who had promised to help Kirk train the new kids.

In his hurry to get to the bridge as fast as possible Jim skidded around a corner and straight into his first officer, sending them both sprawling onto the floor in the process.

”Spock! My bad!" Kirk called over his shoulder, already dashing around another corner.

"Captain..." Spock started. “Why are you…”

"Overslept, trying to train the new beta shift. I’ll tell you about it later!" Jim called, only barely glancing around the corner.

Sliding into the turbolift Jim attempted to wipe the tired expression from his face, but was sure he was failing. His late night with Bones, while fun, was ultimately poorly timed. 

The door of the turbolift whooshed open pulled Jim from his thoughts. He stepped out extremely disappointed to see his Alfa shift navigator and helmsman still sitting at their posts, with Uhura nowhere in sight.

"Sulu, Chekov what are you still doing here?"

"McKenna and Riley never showed up, Captain." Chekov responded not turning around but instead sending an annoyed look towards Sulu.

"Yeah, those guys were supposed to be here over two hours ago." Sulu's quipped. “And neither are answering our com calls.”

Jim plopped down into the Captain's chair and let out an annoyed groan. "All that running for nothing." He mumbled to himself.

Chekov turned around in his chair. "What was that-..." He started before a slight blush paired with a look of great astonishment crossed the boy’s face.

"What is it Chekov? Cat got your tongue?" Jim asked playfully as a smirk played across his lips.

"You could… say that…" The boy finally managed to choke out. Jim noticed the teenager rapidly tapping away at his PADD, sending nervous glances at the man sitting next to him. After a few moments he stopped glancing and just stared. 

Swiveling his chair to see the helmsman more clearly, Kirk noticed an almost instant smile spread across Sulu's face, followed by a horribly covered up laugh.

"I know right." He whispered at the teenager. There was something about that comment that both found hysterical as it sent them into a fit of giggles. 

"Chekov, Sulu... It there something you would like to share with the class?"  
Jim asked. 

”No Captain." Chekov responded, a tad too quickly. 

"Sulu?" He asked shifting his gaze towards the helmsman.

"No, sir." The man replied, Jim noticed he was sharing the same look of embarrassment as his younger friend.

As both men returned to their work Jim began to ponder what could have caused the outbreak of laughter. Running a self conscious hand through his hair his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the turbolift doors opening. He turned to see lieutenant Uhura step out accompanied by both McKenna and Riley.

"Sorry, we’re late Captain, these two..." Uhura started, gesturing towards the two men on either side of her, "Apparently don't know how an alarm works."

"Overslept now did we?" Jim asked trying to ignore the irony. "Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov you're now free to go...get some sleep will you?"

"Thank you Captain." Sulu replied as he pulled Chekov towards the turbolift.

Jim could have sworn he heard the boy apologize about a date, but he could have been wrong. He got up out of his chair and faced the two extremely late beta shift workers.

"Do you know where you're going? You better, because there are better things I could be doing right now than babysitting you two. Get to your stations and try not to mess up this time. Please.” Jim said shifting his eyes from one man to another, he was quite surprised when neither of them moved but instead stood frozen in place with dumbstruck looks plastered on their faces.

"Hellooooo?" Kirk waved his hand in front of Riley's face, and snapped his fingers in front of McKenna's "Now!" He said sternly. That seemed to work as both men instantly scrambled to their respective seats and immediately went to work.

Jim plopped down in his chair once again, a bit peeved at himself for being so rude, but was convinced it was necessary. He sighed and called Uhura over.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked as she strode over to his side.

He turned to look at her and began, "Thank you for helping with these two, I swear if they get us to the wrong galaxy again I'm going to kill them both." He paused and glanced at his communications officer who returned his look with an eyebrow raise that would have made her boyfriend very jealous.

"Sir...you…uh..." She started obviously trying to figure out how to tell the Captain some piece of uneasy news.

"What is it Uhura?" Jim snapped. 

"Well sir, you look..." She tried again. 

Jim cut her off. "I look what? All morning I've been getting stared at as if I had grown a third eye overnight...just tell me Nyota!"

Uhura narrowed her eyes at the Captain, obviously not very happy with his snappy response. "You just look tired that's all." She said stalking back to her station. "Captain."

The next few hours passed by with very little communication between anyone in the room, Kirk had begun to feel bad about the way he had responded to Uhura, but before he had a chance to apologize to her a voice spoke through the com, shattering the silence.

"Sickbay to Captain Kirk.” The voice of the ships chief medical officer rang through the com.

"Kirk here, what's up Bones?"

"I need to talk to you right this instant Jim."

"Why? what's up? Is something wrong, who's hurt?" Jim asked, panicking slightly. 

 

"No, no one is hurt. It's just very important I speak with you..." The Doctor’s voice sounded urgent even through the com.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Jim responded angrily.

"Oh for the love of...look at your shirt Jim."

"Look...at my shirt?” Jim questioned, looking down. He didn't see anything wrong with it, regulation pin, rank stripes, a little wrinkled, but other than that it was a perfectly normal medical issue uniform shirt. That's when it his him. It was a medical shirt; bright blue instead of his command yellow.

"Oh!" Jim yelled leaping out of his chair. That's why everyone had been staring at him, he had mistakenly pulled on Leonard’s shirt instead of his own in his rush to get ready this morning.

"Gha!" Kirk yelled again, spinning on his heels to look at his communications officer, who was now laughing so hard she was on the verge of tears.

"Uhura!" He gapped. 

"Y-yes captain?" She replied through fits of giggles.

"What do I do?" He demanded, sounding frantic and freaked out.

"Well, Captain, the way I see it you can either take the shirt off and walk yourself down to sick bay, or you can keep it on and go, but either way you're going to be walking out of here with Doctor McCoy's shirt in your possession."

Jim took one more glance down at his shirt, suddenly realizing that he had forgotten his undershirt as well. “Wonderful. Well that's just great...wait, when do shift changes start?"

As soon as the smile spread even further across the woman’s face, Kirk knew the answer.

"Well, Captain. They start riiiiiiiight..." she trailed the word long enough to make Kirk want to scream. "Now.”

"Great!" Jim yelled throwing his hands in the air. At that moment he knew he had to make a decision before his alpha team began streaming onto the bridge, with the possible exception of one teenager and his friend.

Uhura simply stared, extremely amused as Jim stepped towards the turbolift, pulled up his shirt halfway up then forcefully yanked it back down and started back towards the Captain's chair. This caused him to swear and start the whole process over again. Uhura glanced over at McKenna and Riley, their eyes darting from her to each other to the Captain so fast it looked like they were watching some sort of deranged tennis match. She let the Captain perform his uncertain 'dance' a few times over before she finally stopped him.

"Jim!" She said pulling on the man's shoulder leading him to her workstation where she forced him into a chair. "Just make up your mind! Shirt or no shirt!"

"But!" the Captain protested, burying his head in his hands. 

"No buts! Now either take the shirt off or don't but if you get caught in here with 12 other people who don't know the explanation behind you wearing Doctor McCoy’s shirt, it's going to make it awkward for everyone..." She lowered her voice and leaned in, hoping to shield her voice from McKenna and Riley. "From what I recall you've only told a handful of people about your… relationship."

Uhura managed to pull "I guess you're right" from the mumbled mass of words the Captain was currently speaking into his hands.

Jim stood and glanced at McKenna, causing the man to quickly turn back to his station. "You know I could just take his shirt." he said pointing at the young man. "I am the Captain after all."

"Jim!" Uhura sternly glared. "You got yourself into this mess and now you're getting yourself out of it!"

Sighing once more and finally coming to a conclusion, Jim Kirk swallowed his pride and pulled the medical issue uniform shirt over his head, leaving him bare chested and more that embarrassed as he stepped into the turbolift.

With his best friends shirt slung over his shoulder, Jim was getting more than a few odd looks from everyone he passed in the halls. He was met with everything from complete confusion and slight amusement to blushing and smiling. 

Jim had managed to stand his ground and keep calm; that is until he ran into someone he couldn’t completely ignore. 

"Captain!" Scotty called after the man. "What's this now? Is that bloody uniform generator messed up again? I've been trying to fix them, it's pretty funny you know, the other day ensign Thomas was getting skirts and blouses in his...that man was damn mad, trying to fix it himself, ended up getting himself shocked to high heaven with the wiring.” He paused, thinking. “I've been meaning to fix his...and now yours is acting up too, eh?"

Jim just stopped and stared. There he was walking around shirtless, clutching a medical issue shift and Scotty was just casually chatting about broken generators. It was sort of a nice change for him, he mentally reminded himself to thank the man later.

"Yes!" Kirk shouted grabbing Scotty by the shoulders and smiling. "That's exactly what's wrong! The generator is busted! Fix it! Please!" He gave the man another smile and darted around the corner.

"Aye Sir!" Scotty called after him. 

Jim stepped into sickbay expecting the worst taunting from Leonard, but much to his confusion than man was nowhere in sight.

"Nurse Chapel?" He called into the mostly empty sickbay.

"Yes, Captain?" Came a voice from behind him, he turned and was greeted by a petite blonde woman wearing a smile on that made him blush. She gave him a once over and began walking towards a biobed.

"No no no no no no,” Kirk protested. "I'm not sick I'm just looking for-"

Chapel cut him off. "Doctor McCoy. I know he's in his office. We have other patients you know." She said giving him a wink before walking off. 

"Bones!" He called standing in front of Leonard’s closed office door. "Now it's your turn, get your ass out here!"

"No!" A southern voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"Why?" Before Kirk could punch in the code to open the door, it opened from the inside revealing a gold clad arm obviously bent on dragging him into the office.

"Because I look like an idiot" Leonard stated, folding his arms across his chest.

The two men took a moment to take in the sight of each other. Leonard was standing awkwardly in Jim’s gold command shirt; sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Jim stood opposite the man grinning like a madman with his hands on his hips.

"You're in my shirt." Jim said pulling at the shirts sleeve. "Why?"

Leonard slapped the Captain's hand away and scowled at the boy. "Because," He started. "My uniform generator is broken, just like everything else in my goddamn room."

"I suppose I should have seen that coming when the lights didn't work." Jim said sitting on the Doctor's desk. "You know, gold's a good color for you Bones." He added, smirking.

"Oh save it and give me back my shirt." Leonard sighed reaching for his own shirt, which was currently slung around the Captain's neck.

"Nope! I want mine back first." Jim teased. 

"Jim I swear if you don't give me back my shirt right now..."

The Captain simply stuck his tongue out at the fuming doctor.

"That's it...I'm going to kill you." The man said lunging at the Captain. 

Jim made an attempt to dodge the Doctor but ended up awkwardly hitting the side of the desk, which spent left him sprawled on the floor instead. Scrambling to make it look like he had intended on being on the ground he folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes, trying to look relaxed.

"I told you, you aren't any fun when you're tired." He quipped after a moment, opening one eye and lifting his head to look at the still angry Doctor, who was now the one sitting on the desk.

Leonard stood and strode over to where Jim was laying on the floor. He held out his hand and spoke, "Shirt. Now."

Kirk shook his head.

Sighing Leonard got on the floor and startled the man beneath him. "Jim." He warned once more.

"Nope." Jim replied, smiling. 

"Fine! you've brought me to this you little punk."

"Ooooh I'm so scared Bones what-" Jim taunted before he was cut off for what seemed the millionth time that day. This time, however, he seemed more than happy to be cut off. Leonard had leaned forward and grabbed his face, one hand on either side, and lifted him up into a rough kiss. 

Now that the Captain was otherwise preoccupied, Leonard moved his hands from the side of Jim’s face down and around his neck until he had a hold of his own shirt. After sliding it out from under the man, Leonard pulled away from Jim and leapt up.

The man then proceeded to yank off the command shirt and throw it in the face of the stunned captain still lying on the floor. Leonard tugged his shirt down over his own black undershirt and opened the door, smiling as Jim scrambled to his feet and finally pulled on the his properly colored shirt.

"What was that for?" Kirk asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"It was the only way to get my shirt back from you, you stubborn idiot.” Leonard scoffed leaning against the door frame.

"No no no, not the kiss. However, that was nice...but you threw my shirt in my face! I didn't get to see you get dressed." Jim replied, a look of fake hurt crossing his face.

Leonard sighed and gave the boy a once over. "You're hopeless Jim." He said before shutting the door in the man’s face.

Jim stood standing at the door, sort of in shock that he just got a door slammed in his face, not that one could really slam an automatic door. 

Opening the door he poked his head out and yelled, "Yeah but you like it and you know it!" taking a moment to look at the sickbay he realized it was now full of patients, nurses and various other Doctors; all staring at their supposedly "sane" Captain. Jim smiled and stepped out of Leonard’s office, a sheepish grin spreading across face.

"Uh...carry on." He managed to choke out.

Walking towards the turbolift doors he passed by Chekov and Sulu who both seemed to be in great deals of pain.

"What's up with you two?" He questioned.

Sitting on biobeds next to each other they shared a glance and turned to look at their Captain.

"The beds were too far apart so we..." Sulu started, quietly. 

Jim threw his hands up in mock surrender. "You know what? After the day I've had. I don't really want to know."

Sulu blushed and looked down. "Thank you sir."

Back on the bridge Jim sat in his chair and smiled to himself. The alpha shift was half an hour from being over and he couldn't be happier. He was already thinking about sleep, or the lack of, that he was going to get when the shift ended and he was able to get dinner with his favorite Doctor. He was happy in his little day dream until a voice from behind startled him.

"Captain." The voice stated.

Jim looked up and saw the calculating face of his first officer.

"Yes Spock?" He asked, already preparing to apologize for earlier.

"I would like to inform you that your shirt is on backwards."

**Author's Note:**

> A really old fic from FF.net that has since been revamped! It’s one of my old faves and I wanted to post it here.


End file.
